The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica (Borkh.) and known by the varietal name ‘UEB 43054’.
The new variety is the result of a cross in a planned breeding program between ‘Red Topaz’ (female parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,895) and ‘Rondo’ (male parent, unpatented). The cross resulting in ‘UEB 43054’ occurred in the Spring of 2004 at 310 meters above sea level with a mean annual temperature of 7.7° C. and a mean annual precipitation of 680 mm. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop an apple variety having red colored fruits with a columnar tree growth type that exhibits Vf-resistance against scab. The new variety was discovered in 2009 with the first flowering and fruiting of the original seedling in the Czech Republic. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced in Pencin u Liberce in the Czech Republic by budding/grafting on apple rootstocks in the Spring of 2010.
The new variety is similar to its female parent, ‘Red Topaz’, in exhibiting obloid-shaped fruits with a small height/diameter ratio, large area of overcolor, medium to late time of eating maturity and Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘UEB 43054’ exhibits a columnar tree growth type, a short fruit stalk, and leaves of medium to long length, while ‘Red Topaz’ exhibits a ramified tree growth type, a medium fruit stalk, and leaves of short to medium length. The new variety is similar to its male parent, ‘Rondo’, in exhibiting weak tree vigor, a red hue of overcolor, and Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘UEB 43054’ exhibits a large area of solid overcolor and yellow fruit ground color, while ‘Rondo’ exhibits a medium area of solid overcolor with weakly defined stripes and a green-yellow fruit ground color.
Further, when compared to apple tree named ‘UEB 41811’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/932,495, concurrently applied-for herewith), both varieties exhibit a columnar tree growth type and Vf-resistance against scab. However, the fruits of ‘UEB 43054’ exhibit a red hue of overcolor while the fruits of ‘UEB 41811’ exhibit a yellow hue of overcolor.
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeders:                Medium to late ripening;        Columnar tree growth type with a very narrow growth habit;        Weak tree vigor;        Early time to beginning of flowering;        Fruit shape is obloid with a small height/diameter ratio;        Solid flush overcolor having a red hue;        Short fruit stems of medium thickness;        Medium to late harvesting and time of eating maturity; and        Resistance against scab on Vf-gene basis.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.